Unidos por los juegos (Peeta y Katniss)
by Silvis-Neko
Summary: La historia de peeta y katniss de como se conocieron seguirán juntos o solo sera por los juegos un amor falso o real.
1. Chapter 1

Unidos por el destino

Capitulo 1

Me llamo Katniss, y la verdad no soy muy interesante, sólo caso para dar sustento a mi madre y mi hermana Prim. Voy a la escuela y cuando salgo siempre siento que alguien nos observa, pero no es mi hermana, si no a mí–acaso son los del capitolio?- digo en mi mente. Pero luego borro esa idea de mi cabeza –no pueden ser ellos, ¿Qué ven en mí? O ¿a caso se dieron cuenta de que voy a cazar al bosque con Gale- No quiero poner en peligro a mi madre y a Prim. Después, borro esa idea. Llego a mi casa, saludo a mi madre, me preparo para ir a cazar con Gale ya que hasta esta hora sale pongo me pongo mi chaqueta y me despido de Prim y de mi madre. Llego a la cerca electrificada que divide el bosque del distrito. Mi padre me enseño algo para darme cuenta si esta electrificada o no.

Guardo silencio para escuchar si está electrificada, no lo está. Cruzo tomo mi arco de un árbol. Mi padre tenía muchos arcos escondidos en el bosque y a lo lejos veo a un ciervo, tomo una flecha de mi carcaj y la coloco. Apunte muy bien y cuando iba a soltar la flecha Gale llegó - ¿Qué vas a hacer con ese ciervo eh?- el ciervo se asusto y yo lanzo la flecha.

Me enoje mucho con Gale - ¿Qué no piensas Gale? ¿Por qué haces esto? Eh?- el solo rio y yo me senté en el suelo y el me imito – Vamos Catnip, no te enojes- me da un golpe en el hombro, yo solo me rio y le sonrió – Oye Gale… sabes… olvídalo- -No ahora me lo vas a decir no te voy a dejar ir- abrí mucho mis ojos por lo que dijo Gale, trague saliva, la verdad no quería. Decirle no quería preocuparlo. Tomo mi arco, me lo cuelgue en el hombro y me coloqué el carcaj en la espalda. Me paré muy disimuladamente – Entonces… si quieres que te diga ¡ATRAPAME!...


	2. Chapter 2

UNIDOS POR LOS JUEGOS

CAPITULO 2

Si quieres que te diga ¡ATRAPAME!...

Dije. Gale al parecer estaba confundido y yo aproveche para correr. Rápidamente entendió y salió corriendo detrás de mí y con una voz burlona – Catnip donde estas?- Yo solo solté una pequeña risa y salí hacia mi casa. Al parecer Gale no me vio.

Entre a la casa y me recargué en la puerta. Prim y mi madre se asustaron al verme entrar tan agitada - Katniss estás bien?- tragué saliva – Si, estoy bien, solo voy a subir a mi cuarto- Subí y me acosté en la cama. Tenía nervios de que Gale me hiciera algo. Alguien toco la puerta y me asome por el picaporte y era él.

Tenia miedo pero yo se que no me va hacer nada malo sería como hacer cosquillas o cosas así pero no quería. Abrí la puerta muy poco y Prim me vio y le dije con señas que le digiera que estoy dormida, ella solo dijo que si con la cabeza y me acosté – Lo siento Gale, Katniss está dormida- Gale no se lo creyó – Esta bien ¿puedo pasar a verla?- Subió y me encontró muy dormida y se sentó a un lado de la cama me toco el cabello y me dio escalofríos.


	3. Chapter 3

UNIDOS POR LOS JUEGOS

CAPITULO 3

– Esta bien ¿puedo pasar a verla?- Subió y me encontró muy dormida y se sentó a un lado de la cama me toco el cabello y me dio escalofríos…

Y en eso, Gale poso sus manos en mi pansa me estremeció y él lo noto y me empezó a hacer cosquillas yo me reía muy fuerte y Gale disfrutaba hacerme cosquillas –Gale… ya… ya… me rindo…- me quito las manos y me levante a tomar un poco de aire –Me vas a decir o quieres mas cosquillas- Yo tome un poco de aire y respire – No es nada Gale- Gale me dirigió una mirada asesina yo solté un risa bajamos a comer algo y después Gale se despidió de mi y de Prim y mi madre acabe de comer decidí salir a caminar un poco – ¡Kantniss! ¡Katniss! Ten este pañuelo híncate para ponértelo en el cuello- era Prim a ella le encantaba regalarme algunas cosas y era un pañuelo de color amarillo – Gracias Prim está muy lindo- le di un beso en la frente y fui a caminar pasé por la panadería y sin que me diera cuenta mi pañuelo salió volando - ¡NO¡- y cuando menos lo esperaba alguien tomo mi pañuelo.

Era unas manos muy bonitas. Alce la mirada y él era el chico de la panadería. Era rubio de ojos azules y una piel blanca – Hola al parecer este es tu pañuelo lo tomé - Gracias me llamo Katniss- le ofrecí mi mano y él me saludo – Mucho gusto Katniss me llamo Peeta, creo que me conoces de la panadería y de la escuela-.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y le agradecí por tomar mi pañuelo me despedí de el.

*PENSAMIENTO DE PEETA*

Después de hornear unos panes salí a tomar aire y a pasear y si de casualidad veo a Katniss la chica de mi colegio es tan linda yo cada día después de clases la veo sin falta cuando iba caminando encontré un pañuelo amarillo lo tome y estaba enfrente de mi Katniss yo me puse muy nervioso pero me controle y hable – Hola al parecer este es tu pañuelo- ella lo tomo – Gracias me llamo Katniss- ella me ofreció la mano como gente educada y la tome para saludar su piel era suave – Mucho gusto Katniss. Me llamo Peeta, creo que me conoces de la panadería y de la escuela. No puede ser di información de más que a de pensar que yo soy la que la veo todos los días después de clases. Ella asintió con la cabeza y me agradeció por tomar su pañuelo y se despidió de mí. Regrese a la panadería no podía creerlo hable con ella no podía borrar ese momento.

Llegue a mi casa y en cuanto entre Gale llego y me cargo y me daba vueltas – ¡NO! ¡GALE!- Gale estaba disfrutando después de varias vueltas me bajo y estaba mareada – Catnip cuantos Gale vez? Yo me senté en una silla – A 3 Gale- El soltó una risa yo me levante como pude – Me las vas a pagar Gale- No podía caminar mucho porque estaba mareada hasta que por fin se me quito lo mareado le di uno que otro golpe a Gale y nos divertimos cenamos. Les platique a mi madre y a Prim lo que paso con Peeta y Gale me fui a dormir a la mañana siguiente desperté y escuche varias voces no sabía exactamente quienes eran así que me vestí y baje vi a Mi madre y Prim platicando con alguien baje mas y era ¡PEETA! Yo me quede impresionada de que estuviera en mi casa – Hola Katniss- Yo me acerque a el – Hola Peeta ¿qué haces aquí?- El sonrió – Vine para traerles un pan- Yo me quede un poco impresionada por su actitud – Muchas gracias Peeta- Nos sentamos todos y comimos Peeta se sentó a un lado mío

*PENSAMIENTO DE PEETA*

A la mañana siguiente desperté muy temprano e hice mis deberes y hornee un poco de pan y lo tome y lo eche en un saco quería ver otra vez a Katniss sabia donde vivía llegue y me recibió Prim su hermana platique un poco con Prim y su madre escuche que alguien baja unas escaleras era Katniss mi corazón se acelero y la vi estaba tan hermosa – Hola katniss – ella se acerco a mi – Hola Peeta ¿qué haces aquí?- Yo le sonríe – Vine a traerles pan- Ella se quedo sorprendida por que les trajera pan –Muchas Gracias Peeta- nos sentamos a comer y me senté a un lado de Katniss mañana seria el día de la cosecha no soportaría que la eligieran a ella que muriera frente a mis ojos no lo soportaría y menos si fuera con su amigo Gale el no me agrada siempre está con ella me da envidia.


	4. Chapter 4

UNIDOS POR LOS JUEGOS

CAPITULO 4

_Disclaimer:__todos los personajes pertenecen a la saga de los juegos del hambre de Suzanne Collins_

no soportaría que la eligieran a ella que muriera frente a mis ojos no lo soportaría y menos si fuera con su amigo Gale el no me agrada siempre está con ella me da envidia…

Después de comer algo Peeta se despidió de nosotros paso el día muy rápido en la noche no podía dormir no quería que escogieran a Prim para la cosecha no lo soportaría la noche paso muy rápido y desperté nos alistamos y llegamos a la cosecha típico salió Effie con su sonrisa y Haymitch ebrio como siempre empezó el himno y me aburrí voltee a ver a Gale y con mi movimiento de labios le dije: ESTOY ABURRIDA Y TU? Vi como Gale se rio el dijo que si con la cabeza termino y tenían que escoger a un chico y una chica

Effie: Bueno como siempre las chicas primero

Se acercó a la urna de las chicas y escogió uno se acerco al micrófono

Effie: KATNISS EVERDEEN

Tenía un nudo en la garganta camine y Prim Salió detrás de mi – Prim vete voy a estar bien – no soportaba verla llorar y menos por mi – ¡No katniss! – Gale salió y se la llevo subí a al escenario

*PENSAMIENTO DE PEETA*

Llego el día de la cosecha nos preparamos y claro llego Effie con su sonrisa empezó el himno y quería ver a Katniss la mire y estaba platicando con Gale me enoje un poco termino y empezó con las chicas estaba un poco nervioso no quería perder a Katniss - ¡Katniss Everdeen! – Me quede en shock no porque a Katniss no… Su hermana fue tras ella pero Gale se la llevo no podía perder así a Katniss sin antes que ella sepa que la amo.

Y Effie se acerco a la Urna de los Chicos

Effie: ¡Peeta Mellark!

Yo me quede en shock subió al escenario y Effie sonrió como siempre

Effie: Bueno salúdense.

Agradecimientos:

Sinsajo en Llamas: Gracias por tu Consejo :D

Agradezco a todos los que Leen mi Fanfic :D


	5. Chapter 5

UNIDOS POR LOS JUEGOS

Capitulo 5

_**Disclaimer: **_**Pertenecen a la famosa escritora Suzanne Collins de los juegos del hambre**

_Y Effie se acerco a la Urna de los Chicos_

_Effie: ¡Peeta Mellark!_

_Yo me quede en shock subió al escenario y Effie sonrió como siempre_

_Effie: Bueno salúdense…_

Acerque mi mano a Peeta y nos saludamos después de presentarnos entramos a cuartos diferentes todo era muy hermoso hay entro Prim y mi madre –¡Katnis no vayas a los juegos!- Me partía el alma al ver así a Prim – Voy a estar bien lo prometo, voy a ganar por ti- La abrase y le di un beso en la frente tome a mi madre de los hombros –Mama, cuídala- Mi madre asintió con la cabeza salieron de la habitación sin antes que Prim me diera un Pinsajo era muy lindo me lo coloque en mi vestido entro Gale –Katniss solo no les muestres tu habilidad- Yo estaba muy asustada – Esta bien…- Gale se volteo se dirigía a la salida no sabía qué hacer estaba en crisis.

Gale estaba volteado se veía preocupado por mi volteo y me miro y me tomo de los hombros y me beso yo no sabía qué hacer me termino de besar y llegaron los guardias - ¡Cuídalas Gale!- No sabía qué hacer Gale me beso y ¡que hago que hago! Salimos en un auto y subimos a un bajón muy lujoso –Pueden hacer lo que sea aquí- la voz de Effie, Peeta se veía emocionado por lo del bajón yo no, era de esperarse del capitolio nos alagan y luego nos quieren ver morir a cada uno yo solo suspire y me senté en una silla – Katniss ven a probar esta comida- Yo voltee a verlo – No gracias Peeta no tengo apetito- Peeta comió mucho y después Effie entro – Bueno les voy a enseñar quien es su mentor- Salió de la sala yo estaba demasiado confundida por el beso de Gale no sabía qué hacer alguien se me acerco y con un pan – Ten Katniss anímate vamos a disfrutar lo que nos queda de vida- Yo solté una pequeña risa y era verdad tome el pan sabia delicioso entro Haymitch yo no le preste atención Peeta se veía muy atento a las palabras de Haymitch yo solo me concentraba en mi pan y en el beso de Gale y no sabía ¿porque me dio ese beso? y ¿porque a mí? Hay muchas chicas que se mueren por el.

_Agradecimientos:_

_Sinsajo en llamas: Gracias por leer mi fanfic y tus consejos_

_KatAnnJaBe: Gracias por Leer mi fanfic _

_Les agradezco a todos por leer mi fanfic y mientras avancen los capítulos más romances abran y mas peligros habrán._

.|||.


	6. Chapter 6

UNIDOS POR LOS JUEGOS

Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: Pertenecen a la famosa escritora Suzanne Collins de los Juegos Del Hambre, Para entenderle tiene que leer el libro de los juegos del hambre **

le preste atención Peeta se veía muy atento a las palabras de Haymitch yo solo me concentraba en mi pan y en el beso de Gale y no sabía ¿porque me dio ese beso? y ¿porque a mí? Hay muchas chicas que se mueren por el...

Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando siento una mano en mi hombro volteo y es Haymitch – Que te pasa Katniss- Yo solo suspire no me tenía ganas de nada – Nada solo me siento un poco triste y confundida – Haymitch solo sonrió y tenía el aliento de alcohol me maree un poco – Me voy a mi bajón – me levante y me dirigí a mi bajón era muy lujoso y lindo me di una ducha y me vestí con una blusa amarilla y un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros Salí a cenar y solo estaba Peeta – ¿Y Haymitch y Effie donde están? – Peeta me volteo a ver cenaba una manzana – Nos dejaron el bajón solo para nosotros – Yo solo sonríe y tome una manzana y me senté – Y qué tal te parece este bajón – Yo termine de comer mi manzana – Pues… Lindo y a ti – Peeta termino su manzana – Pues muy lindo y Lujoso – Y si tenía razón, tenían una televisión y pasaron los juegos pasados cada muerte cada lucha me dolía ver a niños matándose pero sabía que yo iba a estar igual. A la mañana siguiente Haymitch y Peeta desayunaban me dieron un pan y chocolate comí sabía muy rico, llegamos al capitolio Peeta se emociono y Peeta se acerco a la ventana y saludo a todos – Vamos Katniss ven a saludar – Yo solo me toque la cabeza no tenía ganas de ver a nadie Haymitch me dio un cuchillo – Creo que lo necesitaras – Yo entendí muy bien bajamos y nos alistaron.

**Agradecimientos:**

**KatAnnJaBe: Gracias por Leer mi fanfic **

**Sinsajo en Llamas: Gracias por tus comentarios y tus ideas **

**Agradezco a todos por leer mi fanfic **

**.|||.**


	7. Chapter 7

UNIDOS POR LOS JUEGOS

Capitulo 7

Disclaimer: Pertenecen a la famosa escritora Suzanne Collins de los Juegos Del Hambre, Para entenderle tiene que leer el libro de los juegos del hambre

– Vamos Katniss ven a saludar – Yo solo me toque la cabeza no tenía ganas de ver a nadie Haymitch me dio un cuchillo – Creo que lo necesitaras – Yo entendí muy bien bajamos y nos alistaron…

Después de que nos arreglaron cada uno fue con su estilista yo estaba sentada y con una bata lo cual me sentía incomoda porque no mas traía esta bata, cuando se escucha que alguien entra es un hombre de piel morena y pelo rizado corto y se acerca a mi –Hola Katniss yo soy Cinna tu estilista- me ofreció su mano yo la tome –Hola Cinna-, Me observo durante un tiempo cada detalle de mi cuerpo y cara –Cinna… Estoy fea verdad- Cinna bajo su mirada y la levanto se acerco y me tomo de mi barbilla – No Katniss eres la cosa más bella que vi y sobre todo muy valiente – Yo me alegre de que me digiera que estoy hermosa, al menos tengo algo que mostrar, me arreglo un poco y me vistió con un pantalón negro y una blusa amarilla, llegamos yo y Cinna a mi lugar de residencia, durante los juegos llegamos y estaba Effie y Haymitch y Peeta y su estilista, nos acercamos, la estilista de Peeta se acerco y me ofreció su mano – Mucho gusto Katniss yo soy Portia la estilista de Peeta- me agrado mucho Portia – Un gusto Portia- Nos saludamos cuando Effie se acerco a mi – Vaya Katniss estas ¡bellísima!- Yo le agradecí con la cabeza vaya Effie era así.

Estaban todos platicando y yo me aburrí decidí ir a la Azotea de mi residencia, me senté en la ventana que tenia hay desde ahí se podía ver todo, era un poco linda la vista, escucho que alguien viene figo mi mirada en la puerta y era Peeta – Hola Katniss ¿te molesta si te acompaño? – Yo le hice señal de que se sentara y él se sentó – Katniss…Crees que ganemos- Yo no sabía que responder – No lo sé…- Peeta bajo su mirada – Tu vas a ganar Katniss, sabes usar arco y eres buena en todo, yo solo se cargar costales de harina y hacer panes- Me sorprendió lo que dijo y bastante – Vamos Peeta, Yo no voy a ganar si no tu, además haces ricos panes- El rio un poco, Siento que Peeta me toma de la mano levanto la mirada – Peeta…- Peeta no me soltaba mi mano sentía algo extraño pero lo que sé es que yo no amo a Peeta, Y lo que paso con Gale no se qué pensar.

**Lo siento chicas no pude poner pensamiento de Peeta porque estoy muy ocupada pero para el otro capítulo prometo ponerlo, Y perdón por tárdeme en poner capítulos.**

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS**_

_**Sinsajo en Llamas: Muchas gracias por leer mi Fanfic**_

_**KatAnnJaBe: Gracias por leer mi Fanfic**_

_**Peeta Love: Gracias Por leer mi Fanfic y espero que lo sigas leyendo y espero que te guste este capitulo **_

.|||.


	8. Chapter 8

UNIDOS POR LOS JUEGOS

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen a la autora Suzanne Collins de los juegos del hambre**

– Vamos Peeta, Yo no voy a ganar si no tu, además haces ricos panes- El rio un poco, Siento que Peeta me toma de la mano levanto la mirada – Peeta…- Peeta no me soltaba mi mano sentía algo extraño pero lo que sé es que yo no amo a Peeta, Y lo que paso con Gale no se qué pensar…

Me zafe de su mano y lo deje, no quería pensar en nada que se relacionara con el amor en especial con Peeta y Gale, me fui a mi habitación a dormir, estaba plácidamente dormida cuando alguien me despierta –Katniss levántate hoy es un día muy importante- Era Effie, me levante y me cambie con una simple ropa, comimos un poco, Peeta se veía muy entusiasmado, ¿Qué le causara tanta alegría?, nos fuimos cada quien con su estilista, entre y Cinna me recibió como siempre con su sonrisa – Cinna, ¿Qué va a ver hoy?, Cinna acomodo algunas cosas y volteo a verme –Pues veras Katniss, hoy son las entrevistas y cada tributo va a dar lo mejor de cada uno- Yo solo suspire que tengo yo, nada.

Cinna se esmero en arreglarme y el vestido y todo era muy hermoso, pero yo no soy bonita, Salí para formarme y esperar mi turno, cuando alguien me toma del hombro voltee y era Peeta – Hola Peeta- Peeta me sonrió, traía un traje parecido al mío, la fila avanzo muy rápido y era mi turno, pero antes voltee a ver a Peeta – Buena suerte Katniss- , respire profundo y subí Ceaser me recibió con su sonrisa de siempre, me senté y Ceaser me sonrió – Bueno Katniss, que lindo vestido- Voltee a ver a Ceaser –Gracias Ceaser y no lo pude hacer sin mi estilista- Ceaser sonrió y todos aplaudieron, -Bueno Katniss me entere que tienes una hermana- Respire profundo – Si se llama Primrosse Everdeen- sentía un gran nudo en la garganta – Antes de venir al capitolio que le prometiste- Sentí un gran hueco en mi estomago tenía ganas de llorar – Le prometí que ganaría- Todos los espectadores se conmovieron con mi respuesta – Bueno Katniss me imagino que tu vestido trae algunas sorpresa – Me tuve que concentrar y no pensar más en Prim Ella esta bien – Si así es quieren que se las muestre- Todos gritaban y aplaudían me levante y gire, mi vestido tenia llamas, de momento me estaba mareando, pare y me senté Ceaser me beso mi mano y los dos nos levantamos - ¡Katniss la chica en llamas!-.

Por suerte me fue muy bien, siguió el turno de Peeta, entro y platico un poco con Ceaser y Peeta, se veía que tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo, - Bueno Peeta hay alguna chica- Peeta respiro profundo – Si hay una chica pero creo que no me presta atención-.

**Perdona chicas por no subir capítulos, pero he estado muy ocupada, pero pronto subiré mas capitulo **

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

_**Peeta Love:**_** Gracias por Leer mi Fanfic, espero que te guste**

_**KatAnnJaBe**_**: Gracias por Leer**

_**Sinsajo En Llamas: **_**Gracias por Leer **

**.|||.**


End file.
